


i like to keep my issues drawn (it's always darkest before the dawn)

by halftheway



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Coming Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, bi owen rights, takes place on some nebulous pre-musical mission, this is goofier than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halftheway/pseuds/halftheway
Summary: He’s never done this, never opened up so easily with such little prompting, but here in the quiet of this room, it feels like the right time.
Kudos: 9





	i like to keep my issues drawn (it's always darkest before the dawn)

**Author's Note:**

> i got tired of trying to write one big long poignant fic abt this musical and decided to just start posting the fully written bits from that wip so! here we are

Being so candid with a partner, especially one from a different country’s agency, isn’t the smartest thing Owen’s ever done, but that’s not stopping him now. He’s never done this, never opened up so easily with such little prompting, and he’s not sure what to make of it. This is probably dangerous, sharing so much of himself with someone he barely knows, but… Curt’s doing the same thing, however hesitantly. Getting him to talk about himself, to _really_ talk about himself is like pulling teeth, Owen’s discovered, but he's being patient.

“Free.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to be able to do whatever I want, love whoever I want, go wherever I want, without anyone telling me I can't.”

“Who’s telling you you can't love someone?”

Owen snorts and shakes his head. “I've got it easier than some, I-” he cuts himself off, belatedly realizing what he’s almost said. “I could see myself settling down, house, wife, children, the whole lot.”

“But?”

He hesitates. Telling Curt this could ruin everything, literally everything, but holding this back feels like lying. He hasn't told anyone this, and his government-mandated colleague is hardly the first person he’d want to come out to. But here in the quiet of this room, it feels like the right time.

“But I can't deny the part of me that can also see myself growing old with another man.”

Owen's not sure he's breathing.

“So… both?”

He bristles a little at that, panic starting to take over. He shouldn't have done this, it’s going to change things between them, it’ll make it too weird- “Look, if you're going to-”

“Owen, I’m gay.”

He stares at Curt, dumbfounded. Neither of them speaks, then they burst out laughing.

“I should've known,” Owen wheezes. “You’re so terrible with women- I'd assumed-”

Curt dissolves into another round of giggles. “Am I really so obvious?”

After Owen has recovered his breath, he takes a moment to consider. “Takes one to know one and all, I suppose, but no. Unless you knew what to look for, I don’t think so.”

Curt nods, seemingly accepting that. “So... you were looking?”

Owen flushes. “I didn't mean-”


End file.
